Hoy no debí ir a trabajar
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Es de masoquistas seguir pensando, repasando una y otra vez el momento en que fallaste... Aun si lo hicistes por su bien...


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto...**_

**_Ojo escenas pervertidas de chicos._**

**_Historia SASUNARUSASU_**

_**TITULO: Hoy no debí ir a trabajar**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Y si todo lo que crees ver no es cierto?_**

**_¿Y si tu vista te engaño…?_**

**_¿Y si todo lo que oyes, hueles, tocas y pruebas no han sido más que mentiras… meras falacias?_**

**_¿Y si tus sentidos te engañaron?_**

**_¿Y si tu intuición te engañó?_**

**_¿Y si lo que creías verdad se esfumará?_**

**_¿Y si él te engañara…?_**

* * *

Era muy difícil mantenerse en pie, era muy difícil pensar, ¡AHHHHH!, maldición, era sumamente dificultoso respirar.

¿No es desusado el estrago que hace en el cuerpo la culpa? Parecía marcar con creces aquel dolor en sus facciones, dibujando más que dolor. Dibujando arrepentimiento.

Suspiró tratando de no cavilar mucho el asunto.

La vida era endemoniadamente difícil, tenerlo todo también era difícil… pero no desear a otros lo era más.

Paso su pálida mano por el rostro albureo, en un reflejo de cansancio emocional, ocultándose detrás de su flequillo. El salvador de sus miradas tiernas y de sus miradas de desvarío.

De haber sabido que esto ocurriría no lo hubiese dejado entrar nunca a su vida, ni a su mundo ni a su corazón ni mucho menos a su cuerpo.

—**No te engañes—** Se dijo a si mismo pasado algún tiempo, contrariando así sus pensamientos, pues sabía que estaba disfrazando aquello que de verdad sentía, estaba envolviendo en fría sabia sus verdaderos sentimientos. De nuevo.

_Él era su éxtasis._

_Es interesante lo que la culpa hacía en él culpable. _

Caminaba con desgana, no queriendo llegar a su destino. Cual gota de lluvia evaporándose antes de si quiera rozar el solitario suelo.

No, no era solo eso.

La culpa le pesaba.

_Es curioso lo distinto que se mueve tu cuerpo ante tu alma… cuando engañas._

_Es fulminante como ves con profundo odio tu propio reflejo en los charcos de agua por donde caminas._

_Es enfermizo ver en lo que te has convertido… Aun cuando lo hiciste por su bien._

_Es imperdonable lo que le has hecho_… se torturaba una y otra vez, al borde del abismo de la inconsciencia, aferrado a la idea de que si la encontraba, allí no sentiría.

_Es de masoquistas seguir pensando, repasando una y otra vez el momento en que fallaste… como tratando de matar tu razón cada vez con más vehemencia. Tratando de dejarla seca, árida, antes de que él de el ultimo golpe, el fulminante._

No lo haces por que tengas orgullo, no, ya eso no tiene importancia para ti, lo haces por que sabes que una palabra de él bastará para marcarte, para debilitarte, para envenenar intensamente tu propia existencia. Reduciéndola a la nada.

Si, hoy no debió ir a trabajar.

_"Acababa de tomar sentado en su escritorio el desayuno, no podía negarlo, el dobe cocinaba bien. Pero más le gusto rememorar esos segundos antes de que la olla hirviera y les diera el aviso de que su labor había acabado._

_Se encontraba sobre el rubio, dentro de él, disfrutando codiciosamente de la cima que habían alcanzado, saboreando aun el cosquilleo del orgasmo en su bajo vientre, que se extendía por toda su anatomía. Ambos habían acabado, pero seguía encendido, necesitando más de él, más de sus besos, sus gemidos, sus curiosas manos en su espalda. Si, todo su dobe. _

_Solo el recuerdo lo hizo sentir caliente, palpitante, deseoso de atención. Saco un poco su virilidad intentando aliviar tensión._

_A mala hora se le ocurrió ir a trabajar._

_Todo fue muy rápido, solo percibió una fragancia femenina nada atrayente y un olor corporal poco agradable. _

_Él seguía sumergido en su recuerdo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde._

_Se sentó sobre el, y comenzó a mover sus caderas intentando calentarlo más de lo que se notaba._

—_**No importa si me dejas hacer todo el trabajo—**_

_Esas malditas palabras lograron sacarlo de su ensoñación._

_Su cuerpo repudiaba aquella estreches._

_Se la saco de encima toscamente, aventándola al suelo en el acto. _

_Se había auto penetrado la muy maldita. Aprovechando su momento de relajación._

_Se contuvo con fuerza para no golpear y dejar irreconocible a aquella menuda mujer. _

—_**Sabes que este atrevimiento te costara tu puesto ¿no? —**__expresó calmamente, al contrario de las vulgaridades que pasaban por su mente. Su semblante era imponente, más sombrío, más amenazante. Debía contenerse, calmarse, aquella chica tramaba algo. __**— ¿A que juegas? —**_

—_**A ese punto quería llegar, Uchiha-san—**_

_Él no le respondió mostrando en su cara la nada. Pasándole por dentro, el todo._

_Fue saliendo de su oficina, caminando colérico para mostrarle la salida._

—_**Bien, ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías por él, Sasuke? —**__ Preguntó la chica, poniéndosele enfrente, desafiándolo e intentando ser seductora. Dejando atrás los formalismos._

_Se detuvo. Naruto. La vieja historia era su talón de Aquiles. _

_La chica sonrió feliz, completamente complacida por la reacción del moreno. Se sentía poderosa, por una vez se vengaría de su frialdad, de aguantar sus miradas burdas y silencios expectantes._

_Por una vez, Karin era feliz. _

_Podridamente feliz._

—_**Un hijo tuyo, es todo lo que deseo—**__ bisbiso bajamente la mujer. Sintiendo terror de la reacción del moreno. Su temperamento no era algo con lo que jugar. Estaba caminando al filo de la navaja. _

—_**No— **_

— _**¿Qué dijiste? —**__Gritó. Para alzar las manos pidiendo clemencias al techo de raso de edificio. _

_No hubo respuesta. Debía actuar rápido si no quería contratiempos en su plan._

—_**Pues me parece que si querrás—**__ hizó una pausa, tratando de darle más énfasis a sus futuras palabras __**—Sasuke, está condenado a muerte en más de siete países sin decir que es solicitado por otros 10, acepta que te doy una oportunidad, por las buenas—**__amenazó_

_Sasuke se ergio violentamente, ¿Cómo había dado Karin con esa información? Pero aun así… No hubo respuesta inmediata._

— _**¿Lo anterior no fue suficiente? —**__dijo jovialmente recordando el penoso suceso, dejándola ver como un ser patético y rastrero, sacando de la joven un ceño que le arrugaba casi por completo el rostro._

_Pero se calmo. Mal augurio._

_La chica sonrió torcidamente. Reconoció ese gesto, era similar a las que él soltaba cuando ganaba alguna discusión tonta al dobe._

— _**¿Zetsu? Comunícame con el Ministro de defensas de Rusia…—**_

_¡MALDICION! Debía hacer algo, por que aunque el rubio había dejado esa vida hace mucho, aun quedaban cabos sin unir. Ser espía era difícil. Claro, el también lo sabía._

_Estaba a sus pies. Pero no por mucho. Se alejo un momento a su escritorio. _

—_**Esta bien—**__Dijo decidido, mirando a los ojos a aquella malévola mujer, quien cerro el comunicador inalámbrico para tratar de cazar sus labios._

—_**No, Karin, esto solo será sexo, yo no te amo ni mucho menos te deseo—**__Dijo con voz grave y ronca, enterado de que aquellas palabras le dolerían más que cualquier otra cosa._

_Ella, indignada apretó los puños. Se le subió encima, ella haría con su cuerpo, que se arrepintiese de cada una de sus palabras. Lo haría llenar de culpa. Lo marcaria, no como suyo, pero si como otro más de sus tropiezos. _

_Si, a mala hora se le ocurrió ir a trabajar."_

**_..._**

Volvía a la cruda realidad está vez si había razones de su lado…

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a pensar en ese primer tropiezo.

La primera vez fue hace mucho, su vida dio un giro radical cuando llego a su casa, una que compartía con Naruto, y no lo encontró.

_Ni una nota, ni un adiós. Hubiese preferido mil veces que lo golpeara y reclamara a que se alejara de él._

Fue el mes más horrible de su vida, ni siquiera podía compararla con la semana que duro en cautiverio en Arabia Saudita, donde lo habían atrapado y torturado durante varios días. No nada se comparaba, por que aquellas heridas en su cuerpo se recuperaron, pero el vacio, la añoranza de su ser, jamás.

Se embriago durante una semana. Falto a su trabajo varios días. Visito la tumba de sus padres todas las noches, siendo el único lugar donde podía conciliar medianamente el sueño.

Quería golpearse, se odiaba por haberse distraído.

Naruto era explosivo, en todos los sentidos, lo celaba deliberadamente, aunque no siempre lo demostraba.

Tener una empresa de modelaje no era sencillo.

Ni siquiera durmió con ella.

Ella lo beso cuando el rubio entraba a su oficina.

Un golpe bajo.

_Ya había movido cielo y tierra, visito a viejas amistades, en motivo de que le devolvieran favores del pasado. _

_Encontrarlo era más importante._

_Pero Naruto era un especialista, muy escurridizo._

_Agotado mental y emocionalmente, dolido, fue en busca de su hermano, debía tener una idea para ayudarlo, un consejo sabio, como era el mayor de los Uchihas._

_Lo visito en su hogar, un lugar muy alejado, parte del antiguo Japón._

_Esté vivía en un viejo templo familiar. _

_Al abrazarlo se sintió más repuesto, embriagado por esa seguridad que envolvía a su pariente._

_Habían transcurrido veinticinco días desde su partida. Estaba que traspasaba la línea a la demencia._

—_**Debes dejar que se recupere, él sabe que no lo engañaste, él lo sabe —**__ habló el mayor, mientras bebía de su té, uno que le había preparado su esposo rubio. __**—Bebe, te sentirás mejor—**_

— _**¡Y si lo sabe ¿Por que demonios no ha regresado?!—**__solo le falto la frase que en ese momento paso por su mente "me estoy volviendo loco". _

_Su hermano cerró los ojos, recordando de pronto el temperamento imposible de su hermano, que era insoportable en circunstancias de presión por parte del dobe. _

—_**Está dolido. Naruto, aunque no lo creas siempre a actuado similar a un animalito salvaje, está lamiendo sus heridas—**__ Hablo de pronto una tercera voz. Se situó al lado de Itachi, mientras este lo acercaba agarrándolo por la cintura, plantándole un beso fugaz pero lleno de sentimientos. Como de costumbre._

—_**Pero… Maldición no le hecho nada… Yo… yo lo necesito—**__ Habló entrecortadamente, sintiendo que el aire le quemaba los pulmones, teniendo que poner sus manos en el suelo para no caer de cruces. _

—_**No es por ti, Sasuke. Naruto siempre ha presumido de su libertad. De su dominio de no acercarse tanto a alguien, y de cortar aquellos sentimientos que lo debilitan. Tú eres su primer lazo real después de mí. Esa herida la causa su antiguo lado oscuro.**__ —Dijo Deidara, para salir lentamente del lugar. _

_Sasuke no aguantaba, sentía un tumulto de emociones concentradas en su pecho, queriendo liberarse de su opresor. _

—_**Hermano… por favor, dime que solo es agua—**__ Dijo apenas en un susurro envuelto de dolor él menor, levantando el rostro a su único pariente con vida, mostrando a esté los caudales imparables de lagrimas, salinas por naturaleza, pero liquidas al fin y al cabo. Rebosantes de algo puro como el amor, en su más simple expresión, la desdicha. _

—_**No lo son, aprovéchalas para limpiar tu alma, y liberar las emociones negativas, él volverá**__—Mencionó tranquilamente, mientras depositaba su taza vacía en la mesa de en medio para caminar hacia la salida del lugar__**— Bebe, hermano, te sentirás mejor—**_

_Y así lo hizo, durmió por un par de días; sentía en medio de pesadillas eventuales aquel olor que lo hacia delirar, calmándolo al instante, sentía que aquella necesidad que le quemaba era saciada, en el momento justo en que unos brazos bronceados y fibrosos lo abrazaban por la espalda. Entonces si se sumergió más allá del mundo de los sueños. Ahora si descansaba._

_Despertó escuchando unos buenos días oportunos. De la persona deseada._

_Naruto se le monto encima antes de que el moreno actuara y le pidiera explicaciones, acallándolo con una mano a su boca. Rozando sus torsos y pelvis sin pudor._

_El blondo le explico, íntimamente, en su oído, entre lamidas y mordidas, que él nunca se alejo mucho de él, que sentía no haberse esperado un poco a que le explicara y por supuesto para desgreñar a esa arpía besa bastardos. Que había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias tórridas, su esencia. Hablaba atrofiadamente por la acumulación de pasión que tenia en esos veintisiete días sin sentirlo, mientras se movía descaradamente, ya con aquel miembro hinchado dentro de él. Sasuke lo tocaba, lo besaba con adoración, demostrando aquel reguero de emociones en su ser. _

_Asunto resuelto vendió su agencia de modelaje y organizaría alguna otra empresa, tal vez de alimentos, o de tecnología. _

Esa vez, arreglar las cosas fue sencillo, claro, una vez que hablaron, mejor dicho, una vez se vieron y degustaron.

Pero esto era diferente, aceptaba que no había sentido nada, pero se sentía sucio, tanto que una vez salió de su oficina, se dirigió directo al baño, se ducho, trato por todos los medios eliminar las marcas, las aruño haciéndolas sangrar, lloró, pero nada erradicaba lo que aquello significaba. El se iría, para no volver.

Solo de pensar en eso sentía ahogarse. Rememorando su soledad, su cansancio, la intensidad de su dolor.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que había llegado a la puerta de su casa. Aun no… aun no sabia que hacer.

¿Qué demonios le decía?

_Hola Naruto, me tuve que acostar con una zorra para salvarte el cuello, y mira me marco como le dio la gana_.

Jamás, pero debía comportarse como un hombre. Quería explicarle antes de que él se alejara poniendo un continente entre ellos.

Se armo del valor que le quedaba y puso su alburea mano en el pica porte.

Su mundo perdió sentido cuando esos ojos celestes dieron con su iris.

No lo miraba con odio, ni con irritación.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Se preguntó cuando el rubio lo abrazo fuertemente, adentrándolo a la casa, pero aun sin decirle una palabra.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, cuando llego a su cuello herido, cerro los ojos, respirando para calmarse. Esto era difícil para él, pero debía aprender a no huir del dolor. Después de todo, lo hizo para protegerlo.

Sasuke callo de rodillas exhausto de tanto pensar, de tanto odiarse, asustando a Naruto.

_Es interesante lo que la culpa hacía en él culpable. _

—**Perdo…—**Trató de hablar, de explicarse antes del golpe final. Agradecía por lo menos que estuviera aun allí, por que seria irresistible el llegar a la estancia y no encontrarlo. Eso lo hubiese destruido. Naruto no le dejo hablar.

—**Juugo me explico, no te disculpes, no tienes culpa de mi vida pasada—**Habló sin odio aparente, netamente inexpresivo, haciendo al rostro sombrío, ya que siempre llevaba una sonrisa pintada.

— **¡No! —**Explotó el moreno mientras aun arrodillado se tiraba de los cabellos**— ¡Quiero que me grites y me maldigas en cada idioma que sepas!, si se te hace mejor golpearme no te detendré… pero no… pero no te vallas—**lo ultimo fue apenas un susurro, uno colmado de aflicción y miedo.

Naruto lo levanto lentamente, mientras lamia cada lagrima que brotaba de su ser, sintiendo su dolor como propio.

_Es interesante lo que la culpa hacía en él culpable. _

—**No teme, no me iré, ni voy a dejarte—**le expresó el blondo con todo la calma y el amor que le profesaba, quería alejar aquel miedo debido a su antiguo abandono. El cometió muchos errores de joven, era sumamente injusto que su relación terminara por los malévolos planes de alguien insignificante como aquella inútil mujer. Lo fue encaminando a la habitación mientras lo besaba y lo despojaba de sus prendas. **—Pero estás castigado, Sasuke.**

Lo último fue dicho con toda la perversión del rubio. Sasuke se sintió en la gloria cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a su oído interno y está a su vez fue proyectada al cerebro. Excitándolo en el acto.

Le arranco la camisa a tirones, quería desechar de su cuerpo todo aquel repugnante olor. Eliminaría sus marcas, bebería de su ser con la misma desesperación de siempre.

Para cuando cayo en si, ya estaba esposado y siendo sometido por aquellos ojos indagadores y manos traviesas.

_Él era su éxtasis._

Arremetía golpes hacia el colchón cuando conseguía alguna marca echa por la mujer, para disponerse a besarla, y lamerla echa una furia, pero con dedicación, recordando que no era su culpa para no llegar a lastimarlo.

_Él era su adorado animalito salvaje._

Sasuke gemía cuando aquella lengua repasaba algún sitio específico, lleno de nervios, sensible.

Ahora tenia su sexo en la boca, jugando con su lengua dentro del agujero de la punta, succionando con fuerza, haciendo que el moreno casi se corriera el acto.

Él lo observaba todo, odiando a Naruto por no permitirle tocarle, odiándose a si mismo por que sabia la razón.

_Estás castigado, teme._

Eso lo hizo estremecer de placer.

Se vino en su boca, bebiendo el otro toda su esencia.

Volvía repasando con su lengua todo el estomago, su pecho, sus tetillas, llegando a su cuello, remarcando aquellos chupones que ahora le pertenecía, como él hombre debajo de él.

Se sumergieron en un beso fogoso, pero lento, profundo, como sus sentimientos, y enteramente placentero. Gimieron juntos al llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Lo retó.

Lo hizo cuando le mordió el labio.

Lo reconoció silenciosamente cuando sonrió de lado.

Naruto se encendió más aun, así que dirigió su lengua revoltosa a la entrada del moreno, gimiendo esté en el acto por la húmeda intrusión.

Su lengua entraba y salía con desespero al oír los jadeos de su pareja, nuevamente cerca del orgasmo. Agarro su miembro y comenzó a subir y bajar haciendo que se corriera, nuevamente, pero en su mano.

Lamiendo luego sus dedos y mirándolo fijamente. Haciendo que su amante perdiera el aliento a causa de ese evento.

Quería poseerlo en ese momento, pero aun no estaba preparado, no deseaba dañarlo, así que lamio un par de dedos para sumergirlos en ese embriagante interior.

Pero Sasuke lo detuvo, aun sin decir palabra, Naruto le entendió.

Quería sentirlo, y ahora.

Lo penetro de una estocada, arqueando ambos sus espaldas, debido a la replica tan intensa de placer en ambos. Contuvo el aliento, mientras el otro se acostumbraba a la salvaje intrusión.

Las muñecas de Sasuke estaban rojas al máximo, debido a la presión que este ejercía gracias a las sensaciones de gozo que experimentaba.

Naruto lo noto, así que se acerco para besarlo, aun sin moverse en su interior, metió la mano por debajo de la almohada y saco la llave para liberarlo, el castigo había terminado.

Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados, devolviendo con la misma fuerza el beso, cuando escucho el tan deseado _Click._

Lo zumbo de espaldas al colchón, sin liberarse del miembro dentro de si, empezó a moverse frenéticamente, mientras besaba y se acurrucaba en el tostadito cuello_. _Sus manos paseaban dichosas aquella amplia espalda, gimiendo ambos por las sensaciones diversas que recorrían a ambos. La dicha se les salía por los poros, caldeando el ambiente.

Naruto se puso nuevamente encima de él, saco casi por completo su virilidad para darle una estocada ruda y certera que los hizo gritar a ambos. Sasuke amarro más aquella cadera con sus estilizadas piernas, llevando a Naruto más adentro de su ser, enloqueciéndolo.

Aquello siempre era la mejor parte, ver aquel cuerpo siempre blanco, sin expresiones, notarlo en medio del acto rojo de la excitación, brillante de sudor, masculino, hermoso.

Naruto tomo una de sus piernas para levantarla un poco, logrando así dar de frente con aquel lugar sensible, que hacia que Sasuke se retorciera de goce.

Daba una y otra vez en ese enloquecedor lugar, él solo apretaba con sus manos los glúteos trigueños, tratando de que llegara más afondo. Sentía que con cada movimiento su cuerpo se derretía. No podía hacer nada más que jadear y gemir mientras el cuerpo encima de él se movía cada vez más rápido en su interior lanzándole onda tras onda de un placer inigualable

Naruto ahora lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus alocadas penetraciones, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca, si que lo apretaba, haciendo sus movimientos más frenéticos y profundos.

Primero se vino Sasuke, por tercera vez, mientras Naruto se adentro en él mas, y más profundo, para correrse dentro de ese embriagante lugar luego de escuchar entre gemidos su nombre.

Respiraban desaforados, entre lentas caricias y pensamientos en blanco.

Sudaban, estaban empapados.

El pecho de ambos cubierto de la esencia de Sasuke, sus piernas y brazos acalambrados aun, por el orgasmos de hace segundos.

Nada más recordarlo y Naruto se endurecía de nuevo.

Lo beso lentamente, sentándose ambos, Sasuke con aquel miembro erguido nuevamente, aun en su interior. Necesitando más.

No había apuro, así que el moreno subía y bajaba pausadamente, mientras era ayudado por los brazos de su amante, besándose con la misma intensidad de siempre. Demostrando el deseo con cada acción. Y el amor con cada roce.

Mirándose a los ojos se gritan a todo pulmón su amor.

_No había nada mejor que dos amantes que se amaban en silencio._

Naruto se mordía el labio, a tal punto de hacerlo sangrar, lo volvía loco cuando el moreno se movía tan lentamente insinuante, obsceno, descarado, delicioso.

A sus torso solo los separaba el miembro activo del moreno, quién subía y bajaba en cámara lenta, haciendo del acto algo dolorosamente placentero.

Naruto apretaba el agarre de las piernas, de seguro dejándole marcas moradas al moreno, pero si no lo hacia de seguro que levitaría, se sentía tan liviano e ingrávido, a merced de la pasión y de los movimientos parsimoniosos del otro, quien se le entregaba en todos los sentidos, y en todas las maneras.

Lo movimientos fueron aumentando de rapidez, aprovecho para recostarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él, quería ver su expresión, quería verle las facciones cuando explotaba el clímax. Algo por lo que vendería su alma.

Lo penetro nuevamente, llenando ambos la estancia con jadeos.

Rozando con las uñas una parte del paraíso. Llegando a la cima una vez más…

La ingravidez llego nuevamente, haciendo que sus espíritus se regodearan de tranquilidad y bienestar.

Pasado unos minutos, tomaron una ducha, y dispusieron de acostarse nuevamente…

Sasuke recorría su torso mientras que tapaba su rostro con su antebrazo.

Mientras Naruto tenía una pierna en medio de las del moreno, era imposible tenerlo cerca y no tocarlo o pensar poseerlo, de amarrarlo para no dejarlo ir.

—**Esa zorra, me las pagará—**habló quedamente mientras situaba su frente en el costado del moreno, aspirando su olor y mareándose por la intensidad de sus emociones.

—**No, deja el asunto—**repuso el moreno aun sin moverse.

— **¿Qué? ¿La defiendes? Solo esto me faltaba dattebayo—**explotó situándose en sus caderas totalmente colérico de celos.

Sasuke sonrió, aun sin moverse, cabreando al otro.

—**Bien bastardo, vete con ella, y que seas muy fe**…— pero no pudo completar la frase, pues el moreno con un rápido movimiento lo tumbo al colchón situándosele encima, se relamió los labios lentamente, provocando al otro que los veía fijamente.

—**Es desdichada, alguna vez yo lo fui…** —habló mirándolo, moviendo sus caderas, despertando ambos miembros por el descarado roce. **—Yo también haría lo que sea por aquello que deseo, por eso yo mismo me encargue de destruirla… **

Naruto ya no parecía escuchar, así que detuvo su envician té ritmo para tener la completa atención del otro, pero no resulto.

Le beso el cuello, lamiendo sus tetillas, llego a su miembro metiéndoselo de una completo a la boca, degustando su sabor, su rigidez palpitante, las leves contracciones que sufría el cuerpo del rubio debido a su estimulación.

Estaba a apunto de llegar al orgasmo, pero el moreno lo detuvo, si no lo escuchaba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Naruto gimió, cuando el moreno situó su índice en el agujero de la punta, impidiéndole correrse, se retorcía, degustando el sentir el orgasmo cerca, pero sin llegar aun.

— **¿Me escucharas ahora?—** hablo en su oído lentamente, mientras lo lamia. El rubio balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

—**Eres un maldito, bastardo… —** dijo con la mayor dificultad del mundo

El moreno sonriendo, le mordió el cuello, haciendo que Naruto vibrara ante el salvaje pero endemoniadamente placentero gesto.

—**Lo hare, lo hare… déjame… correrme… en tu boca… —**sentía que iba a explotar, esa se las pagaría, aunque no lo había escuchado a propósito, no por que fuese masoquista, bueno un poco, sino que Sasuke tenia razón, el haría también lo que fuera por aquello que deseaba y amaba. Haría todo por el.

Sasuke, dócil, lamio de la base a la punta, introduciendo su maestra lengua en el agujerito, haciendo que el otro llegara al clímax al instante, tragándose su semen, pasando su lengua alrededor de la boca para que no se le escapara nada. Todo sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de aquellos azules.

Ambos respiraron algo mejor pasados unos segundos.

—**Me pidió un hijo—**repuso después de unos minutos.

Naruto sonrió con desdén, intuyendo el camino de la conversación.

Sasuke se sumergió un momento en lo sucedido esa tarde… mientras le contaba los pormenores a su pareja.

**...**

_La mujer gemía, odiaba tenerla encima, odiaba percibir su olor, su sudor, era algo terrible, casi insoportable._

_Ella llego al clímax, pero él no la tocó, ni la besó, ni la deseó._

_Odiaba que su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta, vertiendo en ella su esencia._

_La mujer se arreglo la ropa, mientras el Uchiha solo miraba ido por la ventana… esperando el momento justo._

_Se abrieron las puertas de golpe…_

—_**Es bueno verte, Karin**__—_

_Ella pego un brinco, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus pies retrocedían apenas consiente._

—_**No, no, no… —**__ repetía una y otra vez al hombre frente a ella, mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien se mostraba inmutable._

— _**¿Y piensas que yo contrataría a cualquiera?, yo investigo, Karin**__— expresó con autosuficiencia el Uchiha._

_La mujer se quedo helada, incapaz de moverse o siquiera pensar. _

_Aquel hombre era una sombra oscura de su pasado… ¿Quién no tenia alguna?_

—_**Lo anterior solo fue para hacerme tiempo…**__ —dijo Suigetsu sonriente, mientras se acercaba tomando a la mujer por el cuello — __**¿Pensabas huir de mi por siempre?**_

_Sasuke dejo la habitación… no sin antes dedicarle la ultima estocada para destruirla._

—_**Y Karin… soy estéril…**_

_La chica callo de rodillas, ahogada en llanto, mientras el hombre solo la halaba del brazo para llevarla a su "hogar"…_

—**Naruto**…—Lo llamó por quinta vez el moreno, ya un poco nervioso, notando lo ido que estaba el rubio…

Lo miró con dolor, con anhelo y necesidad…

—**Si algún día decides dejarme, dímelo…—**Hablo rotundo Naruto mientras lo veía de frente, para dejar las cosas claras… —**Por que si decides engañarme realmente, te matare, no dudare en hacerlo… tengo la suficiente sangre fría para lógralo, así me destruya yo mismo en el camino**—aquellas palabras le causaron, por primera vez, miedo hacia el rubio, ya que no eran desafiantes, eran estoicas, llenas de dolor, algo que le conferían un tono sombrío…

Era como el mar que pintaba sus ojos, enigmático y amador con sus seguidores, pero perverso y rotundo con los que osaran en ofenderlo, así era su dobe.

Esas eran las normas de su relación, tan sencillo como la verdad. Tan relativa como su definición.

No había palabras que lograran contrarrestar lo dicho por el rubio, por eso se dispuso a amarlo nuevamente, con todo su ser…

_¿Por que las palabras se las lleva el viento?_

…_Por que los actos demuestran lo que eres realmente._

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

_Lo siento por poner a Sufrir tanto a Sasu, no crean que me vengo, no, Dako no es vengativa, es solo que yo me imagino cierta historia y la adapto al personaje que mejor le quede... Y el inestable de la relacion sabemos que es Sasu... No se enojen... xD_

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
